The Beach House
by iloveromance
Summary: Accepting an unexpected invitation from a depressed Niles brings an even more unexpected change into Daphne's life.


_**A/N: I got the idea for this story after writing "Sheltered Secrets" and although this story is similar to both " Harbored" and "Sheltered", it will follow a much different path.** _

Daphne couldn't help but notice the expression on Dr. Crane's face as she opened the door. The poor man looked sadder than she'd ever seen him. But he had good reason; especially after discovering that his wife was having an affair… with their marriage counselor! She tried to be sympathetic about the situation. And she _was_ sympathetic, truly and deeply in fact. A broken heart was the last thing that Dr. Crane needed. But she couldn't help feeling angry. How Mrs. Crane could be so cruel when her husband had done nothing but love her was unfathomable.

Nervousness crept into her chest as she looked into his eyes of blue. He was so handsome; even more so than his older brother. But it was wrong to think such things; especially at a time like this. "Hello, Dr. Crane; how nice to see you!" She made sure to smile and keep her voice as cheerful as possible. But her efforts did nothing to lift his spirits.

He kept his eyes to the floor. "Hello, Daphne."

"Would you like to come in? I made some tea and I can whip up a batch of biscuits if you'd like, or-."

"No thank you, Daphne. I'm not very hungry. I just came over to see if Frasier was home."

Her heart sank at the thought of telling him something that he most surely didn't want to hear. Hadn't he been through enough?

"No, I'm sorry, he's not. He went fishing with your father."

Niles' eyes met hers in obvious surprise. "Frasier went fishing?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I thought it was rather strange meself. Your brother said that he needed a change of scenery."

Niles nodded somewhat absently.

"I suppose we could all use a change of scenery from time to time." She continued. "I know I could."

"Yes, that's true, I-." His expression changed, causing her alarm. She'd seen that look before. And it was only a matter of time…

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?" Her hand went to his forearm and at the touch, he began to cry.

"Oh you sweet man, come here." She took his hand and led him to the sofa, coaxing him to sit beside her. Once they were seated, she held him close, letting him cry in her arms for as long as he needed. And while he cried she rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I know it hurts." She spoke softly, doing her best not to upset him even further.

After a few moments he drew back and removed his handkerchief from his pocket, drying his eyes. He seemed embarrassed to be doing so in front of her, but he had no reason to be. Truthfully she was glad that he was letting his emotions spill out. As he and his brother had always said, it wasn't good to keep things bottled up inside. It just made the hurt that much harder to deal with. And she knew from experience that it was the truth.

"I'm sorry to burden you with this, Daphne. I didn't mean to-."

Her fingertips went to his mouth. "Hush. Don't apologize. You've absolutely nothing to be sorry for. "

"I know, but-."

Suddenly the anger flared inside of her like a lit match and she had no idea how to diffuse it. "Dr. Crane, I wasn't going to say anything before but it's terrible, the way your wife has hurt you like this! I'm so sorry! And I'm sorry that your brother isn't home. He's a much better person to talk to about these things than I am."

To her surprise he took her hand. "That's nonsense, Daphne. You've been an absolute angel."

Her heart warmed at his kind, yet unexpected words. "Dr. Crane…"

There was a long but surprisingly comfortable silence between them, and she couldn't help noticing that he was still holding onto her hand. And then he spoke again.

"You know…" he began thoughtfully. "I think that Frasier had the right idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps I do need a change of scenery."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Maris has a beach house on the… beach. W-well, it's mine too, I suppose, and I just thought-"

She sighed dreamily. "That sounds lovely. The beach is the perfect place to get away from your troubles, even if it's just for a little-."

"Come with me."

She looked up at him unable to believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"Will you-."

Her heart was thundering in her chest; a result of the completely unexpected invitation. "Dr. Crane…"

"Look, I know it's rather foreword of me and I don't mean it to sound that way, I just… Well it would be nice to have some company and…"

Self-consciously she touched her heart, aware of her rapid heartbeat. "Oh… Well, I…"

"Just as friends, Daphne. I swear. I would never try to make you do anything that causes you to be uncomfortable."

She squeezed his hand once more. "I know you wouldn't, Dr. Crane. And it's so sweet of you to ask, but I just don't know. I-I mean..."

He hung his head low. "I guess the idea is finally starting to sink in that I'm really and truly alone now."

Blinking back tears she was at a complete loss. It was wrong to go to his beach house with him, even as friends. He was one of her best friends, if not her very best friend. She knew that he meant no harm in asking her to accompany him; he was feeling lonely and sad and her heart went out to him. But something just didn't feel right.

However, as she looked into his sad, tear-filled eyes, she realized just how lonely he really was. And at that moment, she had a change of heart.

She hugged him warmly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll pack me bag."


End file.
